First Time
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Apapun yang dilakukan pertama kali, harus terasa manis. A request from Bonnefoy Clementie. Don't Like? Don't Bother Read.


Kisa-chan: HIYAAAA! Saya nulis fic lemon lagi kali ini! Saya lagi aplod marathon, jadi saya sekaligusin aja. Ini buat yang me-request RoChu di fic lemon perdana saya, Bonnefoy Clementie-san! nikmati RoChu-nya yaa~ jangan lupa review~

Disclaimer: bukan punya saya... bukan punya saya...

Warnings: OOC, PWP, Yaoi, typo, graphic-ish, Human name used, vulgar language dst.

...Don't Like Don't Read...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yao-nii, kau kan sudah lama berhubungan dengan Ivan-san. Kenapa tidak coba naik ke level berikutnya saja?"

"Apa maksudmu, aru?"

"Bercinta, tentu saja."

"K-Kiku! J-Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, aru!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Yao-nii. Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa Ivan-san direbut Gilbert-san."

"A-aku tahu, aru! Tapi, aku tidak yakin, aru..."

"Yao-nii takut?"

"...iya, aru."

"Jangan takut, Yao-nii. Pertamanya memang akan terasa sakit, tapi kesananya kau akan terbiasa, kok."

"...aku tetap takut, aru."

**.**

**.**

**China, Guang Zhou, Wang Yao's Residence, Yao's Bedroom.**

**.**

**.**

"Anu... Ivan, aru?" tanya Yao pada pemuda Russia di depannya.

"Ada apa, Yao-Yao?" Ivan balik bertanya.

"E-eh... aku sebenarnya... dinasihati Kiku, aru. Katanya, aku sudah lama berhubungan denganmu, tapi belum melakukan apapun selain pegangan tangan dan ciuman, aru... ka-kata Kiku, aku penakut, aru..." muka Yao memerah ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ivan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Yao-Yao mau melakukan itu sekarang, da?" tanya Ivan sambil memeluk Yao dari belakang.

Yao memalingkan mukanya yang sekarang semerah tomat Antonio, "a-aku... aku takut, aru..."

Ivan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka pemuda China itu, membuat pipi keduanya bersentuhan, "Yao-Yao takut apa, da?"

"K-kata Kiku, pertamanya akan terasa sakit, aru..."

"Tapi setelah itu Yao-Yao tidak akan merasa sakit lagi, da. Yao-Yao pasti akan meminta lebih padaku, da!" Ivan tersenyum ceria, "kalau begitu, apa Yao-Yao mau, da?"

Yao meneguk ludahnya dengan tegang, "ba-baiklah, aru..."

Ivan tersenyum lalu mencium Yao lembut. Yao balas menciumnya.

Lama kelamaan, ciuman itu menjadi ganas dan penuh passion. Ivan menjilat bibir bawah Yao, meminta jalan masuk. Yao hanya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Ivan menjelajahi setiap sudut mulutnya. Ivan mengajak lidah Yao untuk berdansa dalam Waltz hening yang hanya dapat didengar oleh keduanya. Ivan lalu melepas ciuman itu hanya untuk menjilati bagian rahang, pipi, dan daun telinga Yao. Yao dibuat merinding dengan perlakuan Ivan.

"A-ah... I-Ivan... he-hentikan itu, aru..."

"Tidak mau, da? Ini Yao-Yao yang meminta." Ivan menurunkan mulutnya, menjilat leher jenjang pemuda Asia itu. ia menjilat terus sampai ke bahu Yao, sesekali menggigit dan menghisap perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Yao. Meninggalkan berkas-berkas merah yang nanti akan jadi bukti bahwa Yao adalah miliknya.

"I-Ivan... ahn... nnh..." Yao mengerang pelan ketika Ivan meneruskan pekerjaannya di titik itu. Yao memiringkan kepalanya, memberi ruang agar Ivan lebih leluasa menyerang lehernya. Ivan tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya. Ia lalu membuka satu persatu kancing baju Yao, membiarkannya terbuka setengah, dan mulai menggigit tulang selangkanya.

"I-Ivan... oh..." Yao mencengkram baju Ivan dengan keras, mukanya memerah karena stimulasi barusan.

Ivan lalu menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilat puting kanan Yao sambil memilin dan menjepit puting kiri Yao dengan dua jari. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada puting yang lain. Ivan memeluk pinggang Yao dengan erat untuk mencegahnya jatuh ke lantai.

Yao menahan suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangak kanannya. Ivan terlihat sedikit kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan Yao, mencium dan menjilati telapak tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Jangan ditahan, Yao-Yao... keluarkan saja, da. Aku ingin mendengarmu." Ivan melepaskan tangan Yao dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, setelah lebih dulu melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya.

"I-Ivan... nnah... k-kuh..." Yao mengerang ketika merasakan tangan Ivan menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, mengelus dada dan pinggangnya dengan lembut. Yao mencengkram bahu Ivan, menyemangatinya untuk melakukan hal-hal lebih lanjut.

Ivan mendorong Yao perlahan-lahan mendekati tempat tidur dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Ia mengecup singkat kening Yao dan melepaskan pelukannya, bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih eksplisit.

"Aaah... ugh... Ivaaaahn..." erang Yao tertahan ketika Ivan menyentuh ereksinya yang sejak pertama sudah menegang. Ivan mengelus ereksi Yao dari luar celana Yao, membuat sensasi nikmat yang baru pertama kali Yao rasakan. Ivan kembali mencium Yao, mengajaknya beradu lidah untuk waktu yang lama, sementara tangannya sibuk membuka pakaian Yao. Ia melepaskan ciuman itu setelah ia melempar semua pakaian Yao entah kemana. Ia lalu menurunkan lidahnya dan menjilat bagian perut Yao.

"I-Ivan... akh... nnh... a-aku... ukh..."

Ivan perlahan turun dan sampai di depan ereksi Yao. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan mulai menjilat kepala ereksi Yao. Iapun menggerakkan lidahnya naik turun, membasahi seluruh ereksi Yao. Sesekali ia menghisap pelan kepala ereksi Yao. Sebelum akhirnya Ivan melahap habis ereksi kekasihnya itu. Yao tidak dapat menahan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyelimuti ereksinya.

"Ivaaan... agh... ja-jangan... hnnn... nnnaaaah..." Yao mencengkram selimut putih di bawahnya, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha menahan rasa nikmat yang meluap.

Ivan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di bagian bawah Yao. Ia dengan perlahan menaik-turunkan kepalanya, menghisap ereksi Yao seiring gerakannya. Yao mencengkram rambut Ivan dengan lembut, berusaha untuk tidak mendorongnya. Sesekali Ivan memainkan lidahnya yang membuat Yao seperti melayang. Ia terus memasukkan ereksi kekasihnya sampai menyentuh pintu kerongkongannya. Ia menggumam di unjung tenggorokannya, mengirim vibrasi nikmat pada Yao. Yao mengejang.

"I-Ivan... aku... ukh... nnnaaaah... ahn..." Yao mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Ivan mengerti dan mempercepat gerakannya, memperkeras hisapannya pada ereksi Yao. Ia terus menstimulasi bagian tersensitif itu sampai ia merasakan Yao berjengit.

"I-IVAAHN... nnh..." Yao mengeluarkan seluruh Lemon Dropnya di mulut Ivan yang dengan sigap langsung ditelan seluruhnya. Ivan lalu melepaskan ereksi Yao dan mengelap pipinya, menjilati jarinya yang masih berlumuran Lemon Drop kekasihnya itu. Melihat hal ini, Yao merasakan dirinya kembali mengeras. Kenapa seorang Ivan Braginski harus terlihat seerotis itu?

Ivan yang menyadari hal ini hanya tersenyum dan mencium kembali kekasihnya, membagi rasa manis yang tadi ia rasakan pada pemiliknya, mengajak lidahnya bertarung walaupun pada akhirnya ia yang akan mendominasi. Ia mengelus kembali ereksi Yao yang sudah basah terkena salivanya. Ia lalu memberikan tiga jari di depan mulut Yao.

Yao sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia lalu memasukkan ketiga jari itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap, dan membasahinya dengan salivanya. Ivan menutup matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yao pada jarinya. Setelah ia merasa jarnya cukup basah, ia mengeluarkannya dari mulut Yao, meninggalkan segaris liur yang menyambungkan jarinya dan mulut Yao. Yao mencengkram bahu Ivan untuk mengantisipasi sesuatu yang menurutnya akan sakit. Alisnya berkerut seakan menahan sakit, Ivan mencium kekasihnya kembali.

"Rileks, Yao-Yao... aku akan membuatmu nyaman." Ivan memposisikan satu jarinya di depan lubang Yao dan memasukkannya perlahan. Yao menegang, Ivan merasakan dinding rektum Yao menyempit, menjepit jarinya dengan rasa panas yang nikmat. Ia tidak lantas mendorong jarinya, ia hanya terdiam menunggu Yao agar terbiasa dengan perasaan aneh di bagian bawahnya ini. Setelah agak lama, Yao melonggarkan jepitannya, ia merilekskan tubuhnya. Ivan menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur dengan perlahan. Yao mulai terbiasa dan merasakan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Ivan. Ivan memasukkan dua jari lainnya, Yao merasakan sedikit sakit, tetapi rasa nikmat yang dihasilkan terlalu besar. Ivan terus menggerakkan jarinya di dalam tubuh Yao.

"A-AH...! Haah... unh... Ivan... akh..." ketemu. Ia menemukan sweet spot Yao.

Ivan langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membuka celananya dalan satu kali tarikan, memperlihatkan ereksinya yang... ehm, besar. Wajar kan salah satu negara terbesar di dunia memiliki vital region yang besar juga? Yao menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan ketika melihatnya. Apa itu akan cukup? Ivan menciumnya kembali.

"Tenang saja, Yao-Yao... ini tidak akan sakit, da?" Ivan menggenggam tangan Yao seraya memasukkan benda miliknya ke dalam lubang Yao. Yao merintih, ia merasa seperti dibelah dua, ia merasa penuh. Ivan lalu menyentak pelan agar bendanya masuk seluruhnya, menekan sweet spot Yao secara bersamaan. Yao mengerang.

"Gaaah... unh... oh... Ivan... o-oh..." Yao mencengkram sprei dengan kuat, mulutnya meneteskan liur saking ia tenggelam di rasa nikmat yang diberikan pemuda Kaukasia di atasnya. Ivan tidak langsung bergerak, ia membiarkan Yao untuk terbiasa dengan ukurannya. Sulit sekali menjaga self-control pada saat ini, rasa panas yang menyelimutinya hanya mendorongnya untuk menggerakkan bendanya dengan kasar.

"A-ah... Ivan... nghh..." Yao menyuruhnya untuk bergerak. Ivan bergerak perlahan. Walaupun ia telah melonggarkan lubang Yao, tetap saja terasa sempit.

"Khh... Yao-Yao... sempit... ukh..." Ivan mengerang tertahan. Ia lalu menggerakkan ereksinya sedikit cepat, menekan sweet spot Yao setiap kali ia bergerak.

"A-ah... Ivan... aagh... le-lebih cepat... aaahn... fuu..." Yao meminta lebih. Ivan menggerakkan bendanya dengan kasara, cepat, dan keras. Ia terus-terusan menghujam sweet spot kekasihnya itu yang dihadiahi erangan-erangan erotis yang mengalun seperti musik di telinganya.

"Fuu... ah... ukh... Ivan... aah... ugh..." Yao hanya bisa mengerang merasakan Ivan mengirimkan rasa nikmat pada tubuhnya. Ia merasakan kupu-kupu di perutnya akan segera lepas.

"Akh... Ivan... a-aku... aku..."

"Keluarkan saja, Yao..."

Ivan menghujam sweet spot itu lebih keras, melesak masuk lebih dalam. Akhirnya Yao menyemburkan semua Lemon Dropnya di badan mereka berdua.

"IVAAAAN! AAH!"

Ivan merasakan dinding di sekitarnya menyempit, meremas bendanya. Iapun menyemburkan semua Lemon Dropnya di dalam rektum Yao, memenuhi kekasihnya dengan esens cintanya. Ivan mengeluarkan bendanya dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Tidak sakit kan, Yao-Yao...?"

Yao mengangguk malu dan memeluk Ivan. Ivan menarik selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bersih-bersih? Ah sudahlah, itu bisa dilakukan esok hari. Yang penting ia bahagia bersama kekasihnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar telah 'bersatu' dengan Yao. Dalam hati, Ivan berterima kasih pada Kiku. Tanpa Kiku, ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan Yao. Ia menganggap Yao sebagai boneka porselen yang terlalu indah untuk dirusak, kecuali kalau boneka itu sendiri yang menginginkan.

Ah sudahlah, ia terlalu mengantuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia mencium kening Yao dan tertidur bersamanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, dari sebuah jendela yang memberikan angle bagus, sebuah handycam merekam aktivitas mereka berdua. Di belakang handycam itu ada Kiku yang sedang menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Terlihat cairan berwarna merah membasahi bajunya yang putih.

"Sepertinya, Elizaveta-san akan suka ini." Iapun pergi setelah menyimpan video live Yaoi tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisa-chan: *nosebleed* kenapa saya ketagihan bikin yang beginian sih?

Kyouya: entahlah... deg-degan nunggu kelulusan sih ya?

Kisa-chan: mungkin... aku kalo deg-degan jadi suka bikin yang begini ya... yaudah, pokoknya mau bikin Russia uke buat fic lainnya!

Kyouya: hah? Mau bikin lagi?

Kisa-chan: yoyoi... USRus, HongRus, IceRus, GerRus, ItaRus, UKRus, dan masih banyak lagi uke Russia yang mau saya bikin...

Kyouya: Amerika ama Russia sih biasa... tapi itu... Hong Kong sama Russia? IcelandRussia? GermanyRussia? ItalyRussia? EnglandRussia?

Kisa-chan: yauda sih... kalem aja... yak, minna, jangan lupa reviewnya yah! Dan Bonnefoy Clementie-san, semoga anda suka RoChu-nya ya~

Kyouya: flame diterima, tapi jangan flame karena ga suka pair, ga suka cerita, atau malah ga suka sama Kisa-chan. Concrit sangaaaaaaaaat diterima. CnC jangan lupa.

Kisa+Kyouya: Ayasaki Twins, OFF!


End file.
